


I could be anything you like

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Day 1 Alternate Meeting, F/F, Flirting, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, sanversweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: She looked at her, a blush blooming across her cheeks again. “Hi. You’re wearing a white button down,” she then stated. “Are you Lucy?”Maggie looked at her for a second, not entirely sure how to answer.“I… I’m supposed to be meeting Lucy here. I was told she would be wearing a white-”“Yes, I’m Lucy,” Maggie interrupted, rather forcefully. If she wanted her to be Lucy then that’s who she would be.Or, the one in which Alex is a baby gay and Kara has set her up on a blind date.





	I could be anything you like

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I simply loved the idea of this Sanvers Week 2018, but as you can see I'm terribly late. Anyway, I liked some prompts a lot so I'm thinking about writing some short fics for them, no matter what. Hope you'll like them!
> 
> I must admit I read a lot of great and beautiful stories written fro this SanversWeek and I'd like to thank all the awesome authors who gave us them. I promise I'll take the time to properly comment them, but right now I'm very busy with my finals.  
> Speaking of which, I'd like to thank all the people who read/followed/commented my past stories too (especially "Into the Woods"); your words matter so much to me and I could never thank you enough for your support.
> 
> Now, enjoy this little AU work.

Maggie Sawyer wasn’t entirely sure what M’gann M’orzz was talking about. Something about work earlier that day but it seemed Maggie couldn’t focus on her best friend’s words. She had been distracted and bored for the whole evening and she didn’t want to stop M’gann in the middle of her story though and ask. 

Maggie sat on the stool at the alien bar and sipped at her scotch and pretended that she was the perfect best friend and was listening to every single word M’gann was saying when in fact, she was casually looking around the bar that night. It actually wasn’t that crowded. Most of the tables were empty. People and aliens were scattered throughout, talking and drinking and Maggie recognized almost all of them. A light rain was falling outside but it was predicted for the temperature to get cold enough tonight for it to turn into sleet. 

A woman walked to the jukebox in the corner and leaned over too far to study the song option. Maggie hardly even glanced at her ass encased in her too-tight jeans and she kept sipping at her scotch, looking back to her best friend, now munching on the peanuts from the bowl in front of them. Maggie’s own stomach grumbled and she realized that she hadn’t really eaten that much today. Peanuts wouldn’t be enough. Maybe she’d go back to her flat and make herself a proper dinner. But when M’gann pushed the bowl towards her, Maggie helped herself to a few.

She heard the door to the bar open behind her and naturally, she glanced over her shoulder to see who had braved the bad weather to come in.

The woman slowly pulled the hood of her black coat down from over her head, revealing short, dark auburn hair and turning to glance towards the bar. Her eyes paused on Maggie for a moment before continuing on.

Maggie almost choked on the salty peanut as it lodged itself in her throat. She couldn’t stop staring at her. She was beautiful. Pale skin, freckles, the biggest brownest eyes, pale lips.

Who was she? She definitely wasn’t a usual customer of the bar and she didn’t seem an alien, either. Maggie would have known her or at least recognized her. 

She knew she had never seen her before. If she had, there was no way she would have forgotten her. Who was she and what was she doing here?

She seemed to be looking for someone, her eyes slowly moving around the bar at every person there.

Slowly, she unbuttoned her coat and Maggie watched as she moved towards one of the circular tables, slipping out of her dark coat. She wore the closet staple for women – the little black dress – and dark red high heels on her feet. Slowly, delicately, she sat down on one of the stools at the table, her legs crossed, her eyes still looking around. Again, she looked over at her and their eyes met. Maggie was staring right at her and even in the low lights of the bar, she could see her cheeks flush as she quickly looked away from her.

“Hey,” M’gann frowned as Maggie got up right in the middle of her monologue.

But Maggie didn’t even hear her as she stood up from her stool and headed straight for the beautiful redhead. She wanted to make her move before someone else beat her to it.

“Hey,” she stood next to her table.

She looked at her, a blush blooming across her cheeks again. “Hi. You’re wearing a white button down,” she then stated. “Are you Lucy?”

Maggie looked at her for a second, not entirely sure how to answer.

“I… I’m supposed to be meeting Lucy here. I was told she would be wearing a white-”

“Yes, I’m Lucy,” Maggie interrupted, rather forcefully. If she wanted her to be Lucy then that’s who she would be. And at least, it seemed the beautiful stranger was gay too.

She smiled at her and held out her right hand. “I’m Alex.”

She shook it, noting that her hand was cold and so soft. “Very nice to meet you, Alex. Can I get you a drink?” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the bar.

“Whiskey? Neat.” She then asked, as if she needed her permission, and Maggie nodded, smiling at her and she smiled, too, still blushing.

Maggie felt her eyes on her as she went to the bar to get them drinks – whiskey for Alex, another scotch for herself– and she glanced at M’gann as she looked at her with a raised eyebrow. M’gann popped a peanut into her mouth and grinned at her.

“What?” Maggie finally wasn’t able to help but ask.

“Nothing…  _ Lucy _ ,” M’gann added, having overheard.

“Shut up,” Maggie grumbled at her and ordering their drinks, she turned and headed back towards Alex. 

“Our drinks are coming,” she sat up on the stool next to her.

“Thank you,” Alex smiled, her eyes never leaving Maggie. “You’re not at all what I expected. Kara didn’t say much. She just said that you were very pretty.”

“What else were you expecting besides a very pretty girl in a white button down?” Maggie asked, in the back of her mind wondering who Lucy was.

Alex looked at her closely for a moment, intently, wrinkling her eyebrows. “I don’t actually know. Since I came out, not so long ago to be honest, my sister has been obsessed with my romantic life. Or lack of it,” Alex nervously laughed.

Before Maggie could reply, the waitress, Darla, arrived, putting their drinks on the table. 

She glared at Alex, before glancing at Maggie, muttering, “You moved on quick.”

Alex raised her eyebrows quizzically and asked: “That waitress… is she a  _ Roltikkon _ ?”

Maggie took a sip of her scotch and nodded, “Yep, she is.”

“That’s fascinating!” Alex exclaimed, “I read they can form telepathic connections by making physical contact with the dorsum of their tongue.”

Maggie couldn’t deny she was impressed. So, it seemed Alex was a kind of expert about aliens. But she had her own ace up her sleeve.

“How do you think she learned English? She’s my ex,” she smirked and Alex almost choked on her drink.

Maggie giggled and Alex blushed because of her own clumsiness.

“I don’t strictly date aliens, for the record though. But sometimes I like them more than most humans.”

“Why?” Alex couldn’t help but ask. She was skeptical when Kara had set her up again with another lesbian acquaintance of hers; but now she was very intrigued by this Lucy. Not to mention she was gorgeous.

“I can relate to them, I guess. Growing up a non-white, non-straight girl, in Blue Springs, Nebraska,  I  might as well been from Mars. I was an outcast and I felt like it. Our alien neighbors, they are no different. Most of them are hardworking immigrants, or refugees just trying to get by. They have to hide who they are in order to survive. I can sympathize with that.” Maggie smiled, sipping at her drink, never taking her eyes from Alex.

“That’s true,” Alex grinned back at her. “I know how feeling out of place can be hard.”

“Can I ask you how did you get that Darla is a Roltikkon only looking at her?” Maggie asked, “It’s not so simple.”

Alex paused, giving her a curious look. “I thought Kara told you.”

Maggie paused, too, internally scrambling. She gave her a smile. “I’d rather hear you tell me.”

Alex waited another moment and then smiled at Maggie in return. “I have my doctorate in bioengineering and a masters in exobiology and I attended med school as well.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Alex giggled, nodding. “Don’t I look like I do?”

Maggie grinned, “That’s impressive! I’ve just never met anyone that does it. What exactly is your research?”

Alex sipped at her drink, before replying, “The Alien Amnesty Act gave the aliens the chance to come out of the shadows and live as full citizens. That means they can have access to health services if they want. And honestly, we still know so little about their bodies and diseases.”

“Well, that’s really great!” Maggie exclaimed.

 

“I guess,” Alex laughed a little and took another sip of her drink. “So, you’re not a California girl, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Nope, I heard they’re the cutest girls in the world, though. You know, all those hot blondes who surf,” Maggie teased her and Alex laughed.

“Hey, don’t mock me! I’ve lived in California all my life! And it seems I’m not blonde at all.”

“But you’re cute. And smart,” Maggie smugly replied as Alex blushed. 

“And I can surf, indeed.”

“See, you’re a woman of many talents.”

Alex kept smiling and blushing and Maggie couldn’t decide what she liked most about her. “How did you wind up in National City? And Kara mentioned that you work with justice?”

“I’m actually a detective at the NCPD, I work for the science division.” Maggie was already lying to her about her name. She didn’t want to lie about anything else. People often said she was honest almost to the point of being brutal, but Alex was different. It wasn’t just because she was beautiful. There was something else that Maggie couldn’t explain.

Her eyes widened. “Well, you seem pretty clever as well.”

“I have my minor in biology, indeed,” Maggie grinned, shaking her  head. “And as for how I wound up out here, I simply got a very good job offer. After graduating I’ve been in Gotham for three years, but I needed a change of scenery.”

Alex smiled faintly. “And you come here.”

Maggie smirked. “Yep. Have you always lived here?”

“Yep,” Alex nodded. “As I told you, I’m a born and raised California girl. I was born in Midvale and went to college in Stanford. I got my doctorate at National City University and I’ve been here ever since.”

“How old are you?” Maggie couldn’t help but ask.

“Twenty-eight,” she answered. “What about you?”

“Thirty. I almost feel dirty, dating a younger girl, still in her twenties,” she replied and then smiled a little when Alex burst with laughter again.

She shook her head. “That’s not old at all, and I’ll be twenty-nine within the end of the year. If anything, that just makes you more experienced than me,” Alex said and then her smile slowly faded and her cheeks blushed again, realizing how her statement could be interpreted.

And Maggie was definitely interpreting it like that.

“I’m definitely experienced.” Understatement of the year, she thought dryly to herself. She kept staring into her eyes, noting as her blush deepened. Alex didn’t look away from her though from shyness or embarrassment. She kept looking at her. “I could teach you.”

Alex laughed at that. “You’re so forward.”

Maggie grinned. That, she definitely couldn’t lie about. “Life’s too short for bullshit.”

Alex nodded as she swallowed her sip of drink. “I couldn’t agree more. I guess I’m just not used to people being so open and honest about… their intentions. And I’m kind of new in this  _ ladies loving ladies  _ thing, I guess.” She blushed again. “Men usually try to act polite for the most part with very thinly veiled innuendos that just make them sound like total creeps.”

Maggie tried to ignore the ‘open and honest’ portion of her comment and focus on the latter. “My intentions were definitely made clear the instant I saw you,” she agreed. “I don’t know what kind of woman you are though. Are you the sort to go along with these intentions?”

Alex kept blushing but smiling and sipped her drink, the glass almost empty now. “I never sleep with anyone on the first date,” she told her matter-of-factly. “Three date minimum. No exception.”

“ _ No _ ?” Maggie grinned and leaned a little closer to her. She smelled sweet. Alex  smiled, looking into her eyes, and Maggie was pleased when she leaned in towards her as well.

Alex laughed a little. “Forward and very confident.”

“I just know what I want. I see it, I take it,” Maggie shrugged.

“As simple as that?” Alex eyes flicked down to Maggie’s lips before back into her eyes. Maggie noticed and smiled at her.

“As simple as that,” she nodded firmly.

“Too bad for you,” Alex teased. “To want a woman who never has sex on the first date.”

Maggie grinned and took a swig of her drink. She wouldn’t dare tell her that she loved challenges.

“Tell me more,” Maggie then requested, genuinely meaning it.

This woman was beautiful and intriguing and interesting. It had been a long time since she had ever spoken with a woman like her. Most of the time, she made conscious efforts to stay away from this type. Most of the time, she just needed her bed warm. She didn’t need an intellect for that.

But lately – and she would never admit this to anyone – she had been feeling bored. Restless. She wasn’t sure when it had happened or why it had happened but sometime along the way, the random sex was almost becoming mundane and leaving her with a feeling of agitation. She didn’t understand it entirely but she was beginning to think she wanted something more. She had no idea what that something more could be and she wasn’t even actively looking for it but the nagging pull in the back of her mind wouldn’t leave her alone.

When Alex had first walked in, Maggie had acted on the instinct she always had. A beautiful woman and she wanted to sleep with her.

But finding out she was a doctor, studied aliens, was funny and cute… it made her want to talk to her before she tried to have sex with her. 

“What has Kara told you?” Alex wondered.

Maggie immediately shook her head. “Nothing,” she said honestly. She had absolutely no idea who this Kara was other than she was Alex’s sister who had obviously set this blind date up.

“Well, I don’t want to bore you,” she smiled faintly.

Maggie  shook her head again. “You won’t.”

Alex was quiet for a moment and then laughed a little. “I don’t know what to tell you. Tell me something first. Uhm… Tell me three things almost nobody knows about you.”

Maggie tilted her head to the eyes and her eyes were sparkling with amusement. “I’m lactose intolerant, hence the need to eat vegan ice-cream.”

“That’s gross,” Alex couldn’t help but snort and they both laughed.

Maggie shook her head, before speaking again. “ I love bonsai trees and I treat them as my pets. I guess I’m in love with tiramisu. If I had to choose one meal to eat for the rest of my life, that would be tiramisu, without any doubt.”

Alex was smiling. “That’s amazing.”

“What about you?”

“I hate apples. like, really hate them. I think they shouldn’t be allowed to be fruits. I’m a binge eater when I’m stressed and I hate seesaws.”

Maggie chuckled at that, “Seesaws? Seriously?”

Alex sighed and Maggie looked at her curiously as she shifted on her stool, leaning in closer to her. She arched her neck and tilted her head backwards, exposing the underside of her chin to her.

“What happened?” Maggie asked and her thumb naturally went to feel the slightly raised scar as long as pen cap.

“Third grade. Those  _ seesaws  _ are dangerous. Banged it right on the handle. It’s so hideous. I always try to hide it with makeup,” she answered.

Maggie’s thumb lingered on her skin and slowly, it rubbed back along her jaw and Alex brought her head forward, their eyes instantly locking. Maggie hadn’t realized their heads were that close until their noses were nearly touching. Her chest tightened. There were flecks of gold in Alex’s dark brown eyes. Her hand lingered on her face, her thumb on her cheek, but she certainly didn’t seem to mind. Her eyelashes almost fluttered and her eyes nearly closed.

Maggie really wanted to kiss this woman.

“I don’t think there’s a single hideous thing about you,” she said softly.

Alex felt her cheeks warm with blush beneath her touch and she wondered if she even noticed that her hand was resting on her knee.

“Now tell me something,” Maggie still spoke in a quiet voice. “Why aliens?”

Alex smiled and her eyes were practically twinkling and Maggie smiled, too.

“I just really love  _ E.T. _ ” She joked, making Maggie grin. “Actually, I have a photographic memory and I’ve always known that would have helped me in college, thus I chose med school. But I didn’t want to be only a doctor. I liked astronomy a lot, too. Both my parents were scientists, my dad helped Superman understanding his own abilities. My dad… he taught me everything I know about stars and space, we used to stargaze from the roof of our house all the time. I was very close to him, but unfortunately he passed aways when I was a teen. Then, I promised to myself that I’d make him proud, following in his footsteps.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said and Alex just shrugged. 

“Thank you, that was a long time ago. Anyway, I just thought it was so amazing that there is life outside our planet. Aliens who are completely different from us. not only physically, but also at a genetic level. I want to understand them, in order to help them. Some of them are older than the dinosaurs. They are perfectly designed and have existed for hundreds and millions of years and there is still so much we don’t know about them.” She stopped herself suddenly and she exploded in a flush. “I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Maggie’s brow furrowed. “I think it’s awesome. Tell me more.”

She smiled a little. “Out of 360 species of aliens, only four have been involved in fatal attacks on humans. Very few of them are man-eating monsters. Most of them are just refugees, peaceful beings.”

Maggie nodded and Alex blushed, smiling. 

She studied her face. Alex had a splashing of freckles across her nose. “Photographic memory, huh?” Maggie then asked and Alex laughed, nodding. “Periodic table. Go.”

Alex smirked and took a deep breath. “Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon…” as she recited the list as easily as she rattled off her grocery list, Maggie’s eyes widened and she began shaking her head in disbelief. “Sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, I can keep going,” Alex began laughing and Maggie joined in, laughing as well, still shaking her head.

Their lips were so close now, she could feel the exhaling of her breath on her face.

“Alex?”

Both Maggie and Alex turned their heads at the sound of her name and looked to see a short woman standing awkwardly, her hands in the pockets of her coat. It took Maggie a moment to understand. That should be Lucy.

Alex’s brow furrowed as she looked at the new arrival, wondering how she knew her.

Lucy cleared her throat. “I get massages from Kara… she set you and me up,” she began to explain. Alex gasped and her head whipped around to look back at Maggie. “Black dress… right?”

Alex  stared at Maggie and her hands quickly removed themselves from her knees.

Maggie stared at her for a moment and then slowly, she began to grin. 

No point in hiding now. “I’m Maggie,” she introduced herself.

Alex blinked at her. She didn’t say anything.

Maggie stared at her a bit longer and when she realized Alex wouldn’t say anything, she nodded, her stomach sinking as she stood up from the stool, still managing to grin. “Nice to meet you, Alex,” she said and then looking at Lucy– the woman still rather confused – she smirked and headed back to the bar where M’gann was still sitting, now eating a burger.

M’gann looked surprised when Maggie sat back down next to her. “Struck out?” 

Maggie shook her head, reaching over and snagging an onion ring from the basket. “Her real date showed up,” she answered and hearing her own voice, she would never believe herself that she was bothered by it. One of her talents always had been hiding things.

For the first time, she met a beautiful, intelligent woman, a woman who had a doctorate and a masters and who had interests, who actually held her own interest and actually made her laugh and she was on a date with someone else. Figured.

She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder. Lucy had sat down in the stool next to Alex that she had previously been occupying. Shit, she should have kissed her when she had the chance. 

“Want something to eat, Maggie?” M’gann asked.

Maggie glanced at the burger she was eating. “Yeah, I’ll just have that, too.”

M’gann ordered it for her and Maggie suppressed a sigh. Bar food for dinner and probably drinking too much and going back to her cold bedroom alone.

When had this happened when she really didn’t start to like her life?

“Excuse me,” someone tapped her on the shoulder and both she and M’gann looked.

Alex.

She blushed, glancing over at M’gann staring at her and then back to Maggie. 

“I was wondering… I mean… If you want… would you like to… we can talk more?” She ended it with a question, entirely unsure.

Maggie couldn’t help but glance back towards the table. Lucy was leaving the bar. She looked back to Alex and she was blushing again, fidgeting with her fingers, wearing her coat again.

“Your date?” Maggie asked, just wanting to make sure. Luy leaving was a very good sign.

“I’d rather talk with you,” she confessed.

“Just talk?” Maggie couldn’t help but tease and Alex smiled, rolling her eyes.

Maggie didn’t even care that she was grinning as she slid from the stool, staring at her. “I guess I won’t need the burger,” she said to M’gann, her eyes locked with Alex’s, and with one hand, she grabbed her leather jacket while reaching for her hand with her other.

“It’s raining out,” Alex told her as they stopped between the two sets of doors so Maggie could put her jacket on. Alex buttoned her coat and flipped her hood up.

“Want to run?” Maggie asked.

Together, they both looked down at her heels.

“Do you want to just walk?” Alex asked.

Maggie smiled. “Walking sounds good.”

“We need a destination.”

“Where do you live?”

“Promise me you’re not a serial killer or a rapist.”

Maggie smirked. “I wasn’t lying about being a cop.”

“I live a few blocks away. We’ll go there,” Alex decided and with their hands together, fingers linked, Maggie pushed open the door for her so she could go through first and together, they stepped out into the freezing cold night.

Their breaths appeared in front of them in sharp white clouds and icicle raindrops hit the back of Maggie’s neck. Alex’s hand was cold and hers was warm and she held onto hers tightly. Alex smiled and walked a little closer to Maggie, her arm almost hugged to her chest.

“Why did you tell me your name was Lucy?” She asked her.

Maggie turned her head, looking up at her as Alex looked down at her. “I wanted to talk with you.”

Alex stopped suddenly underneath the green awning of a Starbucks – still brightly lit and a little busy with the evening crown – and she pulled maggie to a stop, too. She lifted her hands, slowly sliding them up her shoulders and Maggie stared at her, her hands finding her hips through her coat.

“Maggie,” she said softly.

And hearing her say her name, she couldn’t stop. Maggie surged forward and her lips met hers, pressing almost immediately too hard against hers. Alex certainly didn’t seem to mind and her hands left her shoulders to find her hair, fingers tunneling through the dark locks. Maggie’s mouth opened, prompting hers to do the same, and her arms wrapped around Alex, hauling her tightly against her body, when she heard Alex moan in response to her tongue swirling around hers. That moan was one of the sexiest things she had ever heard and she tried in earnest to draw another one out from her.

Her fingers gripped her hair and her tongue met the slow tantalizing dance that Maggie was setting.

Maggie couldn’t help but moan too as Alex’s hips pressed to hers.

Slowly, Alex extracted her lips from hers. Maggie felt her heart hammering in her chest and she opened her eyes, wanting to smile when she watched as it took Alex another minute for her own eyes to open. When she looked at her, they both smiled.

“I don’t know if I should go to your apartment,” Maggie shook her head and Alex’s eyes flashed with surprise and Maggie couldn’t believe that she was saying this either. “If I go back there with you… this isn’t our third date and I don’t want you to compromise anything.”

“Really?” Alex whispered, staring at her with complete amazement. “You want to go out on a date with me?”

“Well…” Maggie lifted her head to rub her right ear – always a nervous habit of hers and right now, she was definitely feeling a little anxious. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. “Actually, we need to go out on three dates.”

“Doesn’t this count as a date?” Alex’s fingers slid from her head and curled around the lapels of her leather jacket. Their bodies were still pressed together and the wind shifted, the rain starting to pelt their legs but they didn’t care as they stood underneath the awning, locked together.

“Considering it began under false pretenses, no,” Maggie smiled and she laughed softly. “I’ll take you out. On three real dates.”

Alex’s lips twitched in a smile. “All of this just so you can sleep with me?”

“You’re a fantastic lay, I can tell,” Maggie joked and then laughed when Alex playfully pinched her arm through her jacket. She swallowed, beginning to feel nervous again. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

“Definitely,” Alex nodded without hesitation.

“Great,” Maggie smiled, feeling relieved but there was still a tight coil in her stomach. “Let me walk you home.”

Her hand found hers again, fingers twined together, and they stepped from underneath the awning back into the rain.

“What day is good for you?” Maggie asked as they walked.

“I would think your schedule is more demanding than mine,” Alex said.

“Wednesday,” she quickly thought of her schedule. “Does Wednesday work for you?”

Alex smiled, nodding. “Wednesday is perfect.”

“Wednesday at seven. I’ll come and pick you up,” Maggie told her.

“This is me,” Alex said as they approached a five-story brick building. Maggie walked her to the steps and she stepped up onto the first one before turning and facing her. Maggie remained on the sidewalk. Alex studied her for a moment and then smiled. “You don’t look like a Lucy,” she stated and Maggie grinned at that.

Alex  smiled and her hands rested lightly on her cheeks as her lips touched hers softly.

“I had such a good time tonight,” Alex said softly. “I can’t wait for Wednesday.”

“Me, neither,” Maggie said honestly. “Wednesday at seven.”

“Wednesday at seven,” she repeated, still smiling. “Good night, Maggie.”

“Good night, Alex.”

Maggie raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed her again – lightly again.

“Wait,” Alex suddenly said. “I don’t know your last name.”

Maggie cracked a grin and held out her right hand. Alex laughed, taking it. “Maggie Sawyer,” she said, shaking her hand.

“Alex Danvers.”

“Alex Danvers,” Maggie repeated. “I will see you Wednesday at seven.”

She beamed. “You definitely will. Good night.”

“Good night,” Maggie said again and watched as she slowly turned and climbed the rest of her steps and unlocked the front door of the apartment building.

Alex gave her one more smile and a wave – a smile Maggie returned from the sidewalk – before she disappeared inside.

Maggie stood there for another minute and then turning, she began walking down the sidewalk back towards her apartment. She couldn’t even feel the freezing rain against her exposed skin anymore. All she could feel were her lips on hers and her fingers in her hair.

“Fuck,” she suddenly swore, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the sidewalk, as something occurred to her.

She had absolutely no idea what to do for their date. She began walking again – a little quicker pace now. She needed her laptop. It was Monday. That left her two days to plan their date. She hadn’t the first clue as to what they would do. She didn’t even know what food Alex liked to eat.


End file.
